Unbreakable Promise
by Black-Silver-White
Summary: Knowing what she thought of her life was a lie. And now she found herself making the biggest decision she ever made. But she was bound by the oath. What will she pick? Her fated life or her fated love? First fan-fic! Please go easy on me!
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, so. I'm just saying, I'm new to this whole writing stuff so I'm not really that good. I'm sorry and since I'm well, new sometimes the characters are kind of OC and stuff. I apollogize for that. Anyway, I'm not writing an author notes that long because obviously nobody reads it so, on with the story. **

* * *

The two children laugh hung on the air as the snow fall lightly on them. Their expressions full of glee and happiness and their eyes fill with innocence from the dark world.

"Come on Mikage, we're going to miss it!" the silver-white hair girl yells excitedly at the blonde boy, Mikage, behind her, speeding up her pace.

"Farah, its half past eleven, we still have a half hour!" Mikage yelled back trying to slow down Farah, though his own voice is filled with excitement and his pace also speed up.

"But, Mikage you know how clumsy I am! Who knows how many times I'll-"before Farah could finish her sentence, she suddenly fell to the snow-covered ground, and a silence suddenly over-whelmed them.

"Fell." Finally Farah ended and the silence is finally broken by a laughter coming from Mikage. Looking up annoyed, Farah stands up and turns around to see the blonde boy now clutching his stomach and she pouted at him cutely.

"It's not funny!" Farah shouted at him, her face is flushed a tomato red despite the cold temperature, and when Mikage starts to laugh harder at the view of the embarrassed girl.

Finally after a moment of Farah's embarrassment and Mikage's laughter, she finally let out a 'humph' and turn around to start walking away, leaving the laughing boy to himself.

"Wah, Farah!" Mikage finally yelled after he realized her leaving him. "Wait up~" Farah looks up and her black obsidian eyes rested upon Mikage with small tears at the edge of his eyes that she fully knows from laughter and his grin twitching once in a while, a movement when he tries to hide his laughter.

"It's not funny!" Farah finally exclaimed her pout still plastered on her face. "Well…" Mikage trailed off, grinning and she starts walking away again.

"I'm just being honest." He said, easily catching up with her this time, because she's walking. "But that hurt…"before she could continue she suddenly trip and fell again, closing her eyes as she waited the hard contact to the ground.

When she feels her arm is being hold and she didn't feel any contact with the ground. Finally opening her eyes, she stares at the ground before trailing at her arm being held by Mikage. Looking at him confuse after she stood up straight he said "I'm sorry…"

She was taken aback when suddenly he gave her the puppy dog eyes and couldn't help but the blood rushing to her cheeks as he starts grinning boyishly and childishly. "No fair!" Grasping out of his grip, Farah starts walking again this time she looks down at her feet and the road trying to not fall every one second.

"You're welcome!" Farah heard Mikage yelled, and she couldn't help as her lips curled into a smile.

Looking up, only then she realizes it's almost midnight and widens her eyes. "Farah, are you okay?" Mikage asked from besides her looking at her with concern.

"It's almost mid-night!" she didn't even wait to end her sentence before starting to run. Finally, Mikage catches up with her and takes her hand, earning a confuse look from Farah.

"It's faster this way!" before she could ask what he is going to do, he does a full sprint to the direction their going, taking her too.

Farah could only laugh at the feeling of the wind against her face, and she could feel him chuckle too. Together, they run to the place, not once stopping or letting go of each other hands.

-Few Minutes Later-

They made it. They got to the place before midnight and got 3 minutes to spare. And now, Mikage is panting, both of his hands rested on his knees and Farah is leaning against the tall tree, hands against her chest, also panting.

"Never *pant* do that *pant* again…" Farah managed to say between her pants and Mikage silently nod in agreement.

After they finally got their breath, they turn round and face the tree. At first there is nothing normal, but as the moonlight shine on it, they see a lot of carving of people names.

"Farah, did you bring it?" she nods and reaches for her pocket when founding what she was searching and give it to him.

Mikage didn't expect seeing a pocket knife when she gives him it. He thought she's going to bring like a scissor or something. And he's defiantly confused to how she even got her hands on this.

He stares at her innocent face and decided he doesn't want to know.

Finally he starts carving his name then her name with some space, then in the space he draws a line then a cross in the middle and connected the name with the edge of the cross, and finally he connected the edges of the cross, circling their names.

"Done!" Mikage step back to admire his work while Farah merely lean forward and grins cutely.

"It's so cute~" At that Mikage raises his eyebrow at her. From what he sees it is _more_ than cute. Heck, it's not even cute. Hell, _cute_ isn't even in his dictionary.

His thoughts were stopped when Farah stood in front of him, pinky raised, and a smile on her face.

Okay, maybe it _is_ in his dictionary. He thought before realizing Farah's pinky is raised and now with an impatient look on her face.

Finally connecting their pinky, she takes a step closer to him and stares at him dead in the eyes.

"Um… Farah?" he started but she hushed him.

"You know the story right? We're supposed to say an oath." As soon as the last word passed her lips his mind starts going all research-y.

Farah told him the story. She said that her parents told her the story and that is the only thing she remembers about them.

They said that a true way to show or find out that two people really cares deeply for each other is like that. She told him that originally the two have carved each other name at his/her body then makes an oath. If the person really cares for the other they would keep his/her oath until they die but if they don't that mean they care but don't _care_. But it had to do in a full moon and exactly the date they met, and it won't work if it's past midnight. But since carving their body is to violent they makes it the carved into a stone, glass, tree, or something. She told him she wants to try to do it so, here they are.

"I'll go first!" she exclaims and Mikage nods. "Mikage, you are probably the most happy-go-lucky person I ever met but I swear I'll be by your side no matter what and I'll always find my way back to you if we somehow got parted." She ends it with a smile and a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Farah, I thought you're the clumsiest person I ever met in this world but I swear I'll never leave you and I'll protect you no matter what." He grins at her.

"Promise?" Farah asked looking at him with a smile and Mikage smile back "Promise."

With their pinky intertwined, they made the oath that will probably change their life to an unexpected turn. But they could handle it no matter what, their certain of it.

* * *

**Prologue done! Please review! (to anyone who reads this!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys (who read this)! I'd like to give a shot out for all the viewers and minnuq2! Thanks a lot you guys are an ultimate booster for me! And now I understand why my sister always scream whenever she got a new favourite, viewers or reviews and update like three times in a day. **

**Anyway, onward to the chapter! **

* * *

"Yo, Blondie, Shorty, wait up!" Farah yelled, ignoring the stares from people and some annoyed glare or cusses from people, who is not the people she meant, but fill her description well enough.

Finally catching up with the two she meant, she was greeted by a death-glare from the brown hair boy and a grin/frown from the blonde hair boy.

"You just _had_ to yell that out." the brown hair mumbled, his glare practically burning her. "He he, gomenasai Teito, Mikage." Farah said, not really that apologetic.

"But I hit the right spot didn't I?" she asked, though it sounded more like a statement than a question. "Definitely for this chibi here but not me."

She turns her head at Mikage who is smiling, a playful aura surrounding him, quite the opposite of Teito, who is now glaring daggers at the two of them know, a dark aura surrounding him.

"I called you two Blondie and Shorty and well, let's face it you two _are_ blonde and short, aren't you?" Farah said, choosing to ignore an annoyed Teito and a blank Mikage.

"You're pointing out the obvious." Teito said, walking faster so now he's a head of them. "He's right you know- why are you smiling like that?" Mikage asked, looking at Farah weirdly as she starts smiling creepily.

"Because Teito finally admitted that he's a Shorty!" She exclaimed, a playful and happy grin on her face. "Really? Oh, yeah you're right." Mikage finally said after thinking about it for a while.

Teito, who of course had heard this, turn around and start growing dark aura around him. Mikage and Farah gulped, noticing the pissed of boy.

"I think this is our cue to run." "I think you're right." Before they could get into some official agreement they both run off with a pissed off Teito at their tails.

-Time Skip-

"I think we lost him." Mikage said, his breath come out ragged and heavy. "Yeah." Farah replied thankfully, her breath also ragged and heavy and she leaned into the wall behind her.

"I can't believe he chase us for 5 hours." Farah exclaimed un-believing at what just happen. "Yeah, for a chibi he sure does have a lot of energy." Mikage agreed his breath becomes slower and steadier.

"Yeah, well I'm going to my room and sleep. See you tomorrow." Farah finally said, standing straighter and starts heading off to her room. "Yeah, see ya." Mikage waved and she waved back before going on a full sprint to her room.

When she gets to her room, she locks it and literally jumps to her bed and sleep before hitting the mattress.

-Flashback/Dream-

"_Eh? You're leaving?"Farah asked Mikage as they sat together at their 'promise tree', where they made the oath a few years back, her expression sad and disappointed. _

_He nodded "Where?" Farah asked again, casting her full attention at the boy sitting next to her. _

"_Barsburg Military School." She raised an eye brow at him, looking at him questioningly and skeptically. "Why? You never said you want to be military." she said, hugging her knees to her chest. _

"_I was thinking-""Don't hurt yourself." Mikage glared at her playfully and she stuck out her tongue at him before mentioning him to continue. "_Anyway_, I was thinking the other day and I thought it's a great idea." Farah snorted quietly but didn't get unnoticed by her blonde friend who decided to ignore it. _

_"I want to protect my family," she looked up to glanced at him before resting her chin against on top of her knees. "And you." _

_She snapped her head towards him to see him smiling the usual boyish and happy-go-lucky grin of his. Finally she sighed and shook her head before resting her chin on top of her knees again, a small smile curled up at her lips. "You're hopeless you know that?" _

_He shrugged "Maybe. But I have you to keep me intact." a small half-hearted laugh escaped her lips and she nodded. "Yeah." _

_"But I won't be there to keep you intact." Farah added, forming her lips into a thin line. Suddenly silence over whelmed them and all they could hear was the wind flew past them and the sound of people from a far. _

_"Yeah, but I won't be here to keep you intact too you know." Mikage finally said breaking the ice and Farah stared at him confusingly. "What?" letting out a chuckle, he closed his eyes. _

_"You already said it and we both knew. You are the clumsiest person I ever met." Farah rolled her eyes, hitting him in the arm playfully. _

_"Ouch." he faked hurt and Farah continue, "And_ you_ are the most childish person I ever met." "Touché." _

_A silence over whelmed them again before suddenly they laugh. The laugh is not half-hearted or anything it's just... a laugh. Like they're not just going to part and they know it. _

_Farah leaned over Mikage's shoulder from how hard they had laugh and is now trying to calm down. "You don't need to worry. I'll be okay." he finally said, after they stop laughing. "Besides, it's in my part of the oath that I will protect you, didn't it?" _

_"It also said you won't leave." Farah pointed out. "That's why I have to." "... You want to know how much you care, huh?" she asked and Mikage didn't say anything. "You don't need to. I trust you." _

_"You're too trusting." Mikage finally said with a sigh at the end of his sentence. "I'm _not_. I said I trust _you."

"_Fine you could go." Farah finally said, after a moment of silence and Mikage stare at her with bewilderment. _

_"You're letting me go?" he asked, still couldn't believe his ears. "Yeah, you would go either way. And I think this is the part where my oath is going to work." Farah said with secrecy and mischief and Mikage stare at her questioningly. _

"_What?" "Nothing." _

_-_Flashback/dream ends-

Farah woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. She still remembers the next thing happen on the memory.

What she said about her oath, is actually the part where she said she will always find her way back to him. And she did. After a couple of months he left, she found out she could use Zaiphon and went to here.

She swore his expression when he found out was priceless! And it did have her a few problems with him but it ended well. And after that, Mikage introduce her to Teito.

He's not really her favorite person on the world, but after sometime he actually warm up to her… well, that's what she thought.

But, still they ended up being best friends anyway, so she didn't let that bothered her.

Finally, she gets up from bed and takes a quick shower and changes into her uniform. Brushing her long hair, she stares at the clock, noticing it's still pretty early in the morning. 'Damn, I could still get 10 minutes sleep if I didn't woke up earlier.

After she's done, she heads out of her room, ready to start the day with her best friends.

* * *

**Chapter done! I know it's not much and not really that good. But, I'll try better next time! Though, I couldn't update for the next few days, because I have this competition and the contestants, including me, have to study for the next two days at their center. Ugh. **

**And it's not the worst part yet! The worst part is there's a 90% that I'm the ONLY girl there and the one with the biggest suitcase! Why? Because my mom helped me packed and she got me a whole stuff for practically a WEEK! And we only takes TWO DAYS! I mean like, U SERIOUS BRO? **

**Anyway, I don't want to bore you with my constant blabbering so, Adios! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! I'm SO sorry for the late update it's just I've been really busy! It just I have this competition and I've trained and shits so long that I skip school, lessons, and updating story. And it didn't help the fact that most of the participants are boys and damn, they are SMART! Thankfully it's now over and I will be waiting for the announcement. **

**Anyway, BIG thank you for the people who read, favorite and review. Especially BooDude and FriendsOfRosesIrises Thank you guys! XD **

**Disclaimer (which I forgot to do for the earlier chapters): I do not own 07-Ghost. Yuki Amemiya owns it. **

**Anyway, onward to the story! **

* * *

Farah walk through the hallway, turning her head left and right trying to find a certain blonde and brunette.

'Where are they? We're supposed to meet up.' Standing in front of the glass wall, she leans back, letting her back comes into contact with the glass, and cross her arms in front of her chest.

Finally, Farah closes her eyes and decided to wait. One minute… she could hear the surroundings around her. Two minutes… she could hear people talking around her. Three minutes… She could hear people walk past her, talking about how the speech would go. 'Yeah, like that will be interesting.' She mentally scoffs and rolls her eyes beneath her eye lids. Four minutes… she could hear footsteps coming closer to her.

Farah opens her eyes expecting to see Mikage and Teito so she's pretty annoyed when Shuri and his 'friends' come into the view.

"What do you want?" Farah asked, not even bothering to mind her rude tone. She never did like him since he always treated Teito, Mikage and her like crap.

"I only want to say 'hi', and what you did earlier was such a un-lady like thing to do. Well, then again you're not really a lady, pest." She narrows her eyes at Shuri and his gang as they start smirking.

"Yeah, well you're not really a man either." Farah shot back hotly and Shuri's eyes twitch before he raises an eye brow and force a smirk on his face.

"And how do you know?" Shuri asked mockingly.

Farah rolls her eyes and stands straighter so she's no longer leaning on the glass wall. "Oh, I don't know maybe because I'm a GIRL?" She gestures to her mid-thigh skirt and she notices a light blush formed on their faces.

"You guys are SUCH a pervert." She groaned and walk past them, noticing the familiar blonde and brown hair.

"Why do you befriend those trashes?" something inside of Farah seem to snap and she spins around and reaches out to slap him when her hand got restrained. But the hand holding her wrist kind of giveaway who he is, she doesn't need to turn around to know its Mikage.

"Let me go." Farah gritted through her teeth, trying to get her wrist out of Mikage's grip.

"Don't soil you fist on the likes of him." Farah heard Mikage whispered, and she might of blush of how close he is if she's not about to beat the crap out of Shuri.

"Farah," Teito said, blankly. "We're going to be late." Farah didn't listen and she keeps struggling.

"You could hit him next time." Teito added, after knowing she's not going to give up. Farah's hand still for a moment and she starts to consider it. 'Hitting him this time and get drag away by them both or beat the crap out of him later?' For her, the choice is obvious.

Finally Farah stop struggling all together and Mikage let her go. "Fine." She finally said, staring at the floor.

"But I could attack him with my Zaiphon." Farah added after second thought. Honestly wanting to do it and want to see how Shuri and his gang will act.

They ended up have a horror-stricken look on their face and they run off before anyone could say 'coward'.

Mikage chuckles slightly and Farah notice the corner of Teito's lips twitch a little.

"Oh, by the way, you guys are late you know that?" Farah said, crossing her arms and tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Far-Chan, we're not late. You're early." Mikage said grinning and Farah's eyes twitch.

"Whatever," Farah turns around and start walking. "Come on, you did said we're late." She said to them.

"You're acting like Teito." She heard Mikage said and she turn around to deny it when Teito hit the back of his head.

"You're slacking." He said and Farah couldn't help but giggle quietly.

"Come on guys the sooner we get to the hall the sooner we get out of Shuri's boring speech." Farah said and about to walk forward when she trip on her foot and fell.

Silence over-whelmed them and the next think they knew, Mikage and a few other people laugh and chuckle at the sight while some other people like Teito have a smirk on their faces.

Slowly (and darkly) Farah stand up a dark aura radiating from her, she inches on Mikage quietly without him knowing. Even when she's already behind him he still didn't realize.

A tick mark appear on Farah's head and she raised up her balled up fist and slam it down on Mikage's head. He fell to the ground with a hard and loud thud and instantly people stop laughing as they continue their business like nothing has happen, except Teito who has a smile/smirk on his face.

'Smart.' Farah thought darkly inside her head as Mikage stood up, rubbing the spot wincing as he feels a bruise coming up.

"What was that for?!" Mikage yelled just for the two to hear as he rubs his still sore head.

Farah smile sweetly and said "For laughing."

Just as Mikage about to protest Teito cuts him off. "She has a perfect reason and stop whining we are almost late."

Farah smile thankfully at Teito, though it's not the thankful-relieved type, but the thankful-mischief one.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Mikage muttered following his 'best friends'.

-Time Skip-

"As I thought, Shuri's speech IS boring even worse." Farah said quietly to Mikage as Shuri's 'friends' praise him about how talented he is and him acting all 'modest'.

'Yeah, like that's going to work.' Farah rolls her eyes and scoffs.

"Yup." Mikage replied quietly too, so sensei didn't hear.

Farah nodded lightly as Teito said that he is exempt from basic physical education.

The sensei sigh and Shuri decided it's funny to throw some stupid teasing.

"Chairman Miroku's favorite pet sure gets special treatment. It would be a crying shame if his face ever got scratched, isn't it?" Farah glares dagger at the back of Shuri's head, she always wonder if Shuri ever learned from experience.

Farah look to the side and notices Mikage using his Zaiphon to throw out porn magazines and said "Sensei! Shuri-kun brought porn to the class."

One landed on Shuri's hand and he become frantic telling him it's not him while the sensei merely said "So I see."

While the others are holding their laughs, Farah look dark and a faint blush on her cheeks.

She step on Mikage's foot with the short heel of her boot hard and Mikage widens his eyes in pain while she could feel Teito's lip twitch like he know what happens.

-Time Skip- (Wow, I've been doing many of this Time Skip)

Farah sits on one of the steps on the statue as she watch the boys fight.

They distance them self after their Zaiphon has hit each other's.

"Come at me for real Mikage!" Teito yelled, casting his Zaiphon. "You should quit you're daydreaming, Teito!" Mikage yelled back, casting his Zaiphon too.

Farah watch amused at their fight, as they clashed again and Mikage attacks but blocked by Teito as he starts attacking back.

This happen for some time before Mikage leaps into the air and releases his Zaiphon. Teito managed to dodge it and it ended up hitting the ground.

'I am so not responsible for that.' Farah thought and before she could read the words on the ground Teito suddenly disappear and appear behind Mikage, managing to seal his Zaiphon around his neck.

He let out a gasp as Teito lands on the ground with both feet and he balled up his fist after Mikage has given up.

"That was great guys!" Farah complimented, clapping her hands together and standing up.

"Thanks. But, you're too strong!" Mikage said to Teito. "Even the army doesn't have many guys as strong as you!" At that Farah has to agree and nods to her self.

"The army, huh? I bet they've got some powerful guys there." Teito said, fixing his gloves making Farah's eye twitch.

'What's with him and accepting compliments and fixing gloves?'

"But I'm really confident that you're special! I just got that feeling..." Mikage trailed off and again Farah has to agree but not only on Teito.

Staring at the two boys she just had this feeling that something good and bad are about to happen.

* * *

**Finally done! Honestly, I've been trying to update but my internet crashed TWICE so I have to start it from beginning. I was like 'U CRAZY BRO?!' **

**Anyway, I notice there are a lot of Time Skips and Farah is acting a bit bipolar and Teito and Mikage is a bit OOC. So sorry... ._. **

**Anyway, Review! And pray that my internet won't crash again! **


	4. Author Note

**Damn, I hate Author notes and I hate writing them... **

**Sorry, for the never-done update. It's just, I just got home from a vacation with my family and I got sick... And let's just say I have a numerous amount of absence recently and I have to catch up with studying and homework. **

**Not to mention internet is being a bitch. And don't get me started on my personal life... Man, boys are SO confusing! Why would one acts so obnoxious around you but seems like the only one who asks about you when you're not around? Ugh. **

**Anyway, I will stop my ranting, and well sorry once again. But I won't be updating for a couple of days... Well, bye... I need to drink those awful medicine that DO NOT tasted like orange like what it's written on the front.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! Okay, I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story for so long ._.v it's because I put my concentration on my other stories so… But I updated… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07-Ghost. Yuki Amemiya owns it. **

* * *

"Okay! It's finally time for your final exam! Please gather with your designated teams and enter your examination halls!" The red hair female officers ordered the examines and they all salute at her. "Dismiss! Good luck!" The examines salute at her again before scrambling and gathering with their own teams.

"You kept me up too late and now I'm beat!" Mikage exclaimed with a hand over his mouth as he yawns. "It's your own fault for being such a blabbermouth." Teito replies and Farah who's the only one in the trio in a different room and does not know about their 'pact' could only blinks in confusion and tilts her head to the side slightly.

"What did you two do? I already told you to sleep early!" Farah scolded as she puts her hands on her hips. Mikage looks at Teito from the corner of his eyes and smile secretly. "Nothing~" she pouts at that answer and stares at her two best friends who only have a look of secrecy on their faces and a bit of playfulness on Mikage's.

"Whatever." Farah rolls her eyes at them when she hears footsteps behind her. "I can't believe I'm on the same team as a sklave." She, Teito, and Mikage looks at the direction of the voice and find themselves facing Shuri and his friends.

"And I can't believe I never rip your earrings out of your ear." Farah retorted earning a small smile from Mikage and Teito while Shuri scowl before saying something with a new smug smile on his face. "Just don't think you'll be able to breeze through the exam just because you're friends with Chairman Miroku's little pet."

"Funny coming from a man who relies on his father's name." Mikage replied as he once again yawns and earning a smirk from Farah. "What was that?!" Shuri said loudly with a scowl and an angry expression on his face.

'Can't believe he snaps this easily.' Farah thought to herself as the female officer ordered their team to gather up. "Team A gather up! I suggest you do it while I'm still asking nicely!" instantly Shuri and his friends start to act like obedient children and run toward her direction making her rolls her eyes.

"Let's hurry Teito, Farah!" Mikage exclaimed before heading towards her direction as well with Farah and Teito following him with slower footsteps.

They enter the examination room and are surprise when they found a big room with high ceiling. "Whoa! What're they throwing us into?" Mikage asked with clear surprise and confusion on his voice as the examines look at the room. "Don't know." Teito replied with a slower tone as he too watches the room.

"So then, everyone, here's your final exam!" the female officers exclaimed as the examines notice the gate on one side of the room opens and the sound of metal being unclasp is heard. "Your final exam is to defeat that criminal. In other words, kill him." The voice of one of the sensei startled Farah a bit as she and the rest stare at him. "Please kill him before he kills you. You'll fail if you abandon your allies or are unable to kill this man." "He really will kill you if you don't work together." The female officer added as she walks to his side.

"What the hell!" "You for real?!" cries of disbelief escapes from a few of the examines as Farah too is surprise but keep her thoughts to herself. 'How could they say we should kill him before he kills us with a smile like they're ordering cakes and tea?!' she thought as she stares at the big and bulky criminal in front of them. The criminal, strangely, has grayish skin that reminds her of a shark skin, multiple scars all over his body, and some sort of eye patch on his right eye. 'This guy is big so maybe it affects his speed?' she thought but quickly dismiss it. 'But, still he's a criminal and we're just a bunch of kids…' she eyed some people like Shuri or his friends whose ego are WAY too big.

"But we've got Shuri on our side." One of his friend said with over-confident. "Yeah, this'll be easy!" The other agrees with the same over-confident, even with cockiness too. 'My thoughts proven.' Farah thought grimly mentally face palming.

"Man, the brats this year are rude!" The man said, cutting off her thought as he eyes the examines. "Let's have some fun together." The man said again with a smirk as his eyes landed on Farah. "Not likely." The said girl muttered quietly but loud enough that Mikage could hear her. He smiles at that and eye her for a second before concentrating at the criminal again.

"Well then, let the exam begins!" the female officer said cheerfully before closing the door which is their only way out. 'Is she on sugar rush or something? She seems too sweet…' Farah thought again eyeing the previous spot of the officer and the sensei.

"We'll do what we always do!" Shuri exclaimed, once again snapping Farah out of her thoughts and back to reality. "Then why are you slinking back Shuri?" Mikage replied to his statement with a calm expression and closed eyes.

"Back off! Just you watch Teito Klein!" Shuri said once more, his attention's diverted to them giving enough time for the criminal to attack one of his friends. The boy slams into the wall diverting almost every examines attention, again, giving him time to lands on the ground and put up an offensive stance.

"Quit playing around! My jail time gets cut down by defeating you lowly brats!" with that he turns around and swings his fist at the examines. Quickly all of them jumps and dodges it but he quickly attacks again, swinging his fist at them. In a second, two of them have gotten hit.

'Okay, so his size doesn't effects his speed.' Farah thought when suddenly a somehow familiar presence hits her like a brick and cut her attention for a while as her head snaps to the direction. "Farah, look out!" Mikage's voice quickly drove her attention back to reality as a fist comes to her direction. She widens her eyes and quickly jumps out-of-the-way dodging the hit but looks like her other teammate got the hit as he slams to the glass wall.

"Don't avert your attention." Teito said calmly as she lands beside him. He only looks at her from the corner of his eyes before giving his entire concentration at the criminal again. "I know! Geez…" Farah replied a bit annoyed but learns her lesson. Though she still takes glances at the direction where she gets the weird feeling but couldn't find anything out of the ordinary, so she stops after a while and concentrated at the criminal again.

Though, it surprises her a little when she notices Shuri banging on the glass wall and screaming. "What is he doing?" Farah asked at his stupidity to Mikage as he manages to get all of our attention, and the criminal as he strikes toward his direction. He stops banging when he notices him coming after him but stupidly, he could only widen his eyes and freeze.

He would've been crushed if it weren't for Teito pushing him out-of-the-way and jumps at the last minute. He jumps back down and aims a kick at the criminal only to get swing away by him. "Teito!" both Mikage and Farah yelled at the boy as they head toward him for aids.

Teito who's hanging at the man's hand kick his hand fracturing a bone with Mikage elbowing his upper arm and Farah punching his elbow, managing to break his arm. He lets out a painful yelp as the trio jumps down from him.

Out of rage he swings his fist at Farah, only for Mikage to shield himself in front of her resulting him getting the attack. The criminal's hand grips around his neck, cutting off his air supply. Both Farah and Teito widen their eyes and snap at the same time he's about to slam him down. Teito kick him on the side of the face and Farah kicks him on his… 'private' part, resulting him to let go of Mikage.

"Mikage!" Farah yelled quietly, worry ever clear on her voice as the said boy falls to the ground. "I'm okay." He assured the worried girl kneeling on his side. They both fix their eyes on the criminal as Teito hits the criminal repeatedly on his chest earning cries of pain from the man. They stare, flabbergasted, at the usually calm boy with mouth hanging open.

A Zaiphon, Teito's more precise, quickly circles around the man's neck cutting of his air supply as he falls to the ground and tries to manage some air on his lungs. "Give up." He said after a moment of silence, startling both Farah and Mikage. "I'll kill you if you move." The man is completely at his mercy now and all people seem to understand that too, but couldn't help but question his actions.

"You can't end the exam like this." The door that connects the exam room and outside opens, showing the white hair sensei. "I believe I told you to kill him." he adds with a calm expression. 'Shoot, if this goes one like this, Teito still wouldn't kill him… I know it's cruel but it could cost us this exam!' Farah thought silently to herself as she tries to decide whether she should kill him or not if Teito refuses. "He's not really our enemy. There's no need to kill him." Teito claimed as he calls off his Zaiphon.

Farah, who sees this as her final clue to what she is supposed to do, send out her Zaiphon at the man's neck. She intends for it to cut the man's head off a clean cut but when another Zaiphon, red this time, also heads to the man's neck from the opposite direction of her, it quickly destroy her intentions. The Zaiphon clashed, halfway cutting the man's neck, making a small explosion and the head of the criminal blown off. Blood sprayed everywhere, including her direction. As the blood hits her, only then she realizes her action.

Mikage stares at his best friend, staring at her bloodied hands as she tries to process what happen. "Did I just…?" Farah asked silently as her eyes widen in horror and strangely, a bit of… relieved. He didn't answer only wraps his arm around her shoulder. At this condition, he knows this is her first kill and he guess it scares her a little. Though that relieve part confuses him, why is it there?

Slowly Farah, Mikage, and Teito look at the direction where the other Zaiphon comes from and see a white hair man and cold violet eyes. "You're soft." The mysterious man said to Teito before he moves his eyes to stare at the girl who's his Zaiphon clash with. It's weird, the clash gives him a strange vibes… and somehow, strange as it is… he almost feel connected at the girl. The girl must have felt it too, but he guessed her unnecessary trauma of having her first kill distracted her.

Farah almost lets out a gasp when the man's violet eyes connected to her and she widens her eyes as a vision comes into her mind.

* * *

_Farah found herself in a field of beautiful flowers with a forest around her. She gasps at the beauty of the view when she notices two people in there. She gasps again at the girl about 3-4 years old who looks exactly like her that's smiling and grinning happily. 'Is that… me?' she thought warily as she eyes the two figures._

_"Mommy, mommy!" the girl said cheerfully as she runs towards a beautiful brown hair woman with emerald-green eyes. Farah gasped at the woman, it seems that she's the most beautiful woman she has ever seen in her entire life. It also increases her thought when the woman smiles warmly at the girl as she hugs the girl, who she thinks is her daughter. _

_"Yes sweetheart?" the woman asked warmly at the smiling little girl. "Ne… mommy, where's daddy? You said I'll meet him at my birthday, so where is he?" the girl pouts cutely as she whines to the woman who simply laughs. "Does daddy hates me?" the girl suddenly asked the woman with teary eyes and a sad expression. The woman seems shock at one moment before returning to her warm expression again. "Of course not, don't be silly." _

_"B-b-but…" the girl tries to say something but a tear falls down from her eye. The woman widens her eyes again at the view of her daughter crying and makes a soothing sound when someone over her shoulder captures her eyes. She smiles at the figure warmly before motioning for the girl to stop crying. "Wipe your tear away, you want to show your daddy your smile don't you?" the woman asked, the girl instantly widens her eyes and a huge smile forms on her face as realization hits her. _

_"Daddy!" the girl said cheerfully and turns around. Farah also looks behind the girl to see who is this 'daddy' figure is, maybe so she could know what's the explanation of a younger version of her doing here with such a beautiful woman, who she claims as her mother. As long as she lives she only remembers her parents voice, she strangely forgot about how her parents look or who they are, so she's eager to find out who they are. _

_Farah turns her head behind her and sees a dark cloaked figure. The figure presence seems dark and deathly, succeeding in intimidating her, but when he caught sight of the younger-supposed-to-be-her, he smiles warmly and slowly the darkness around him and the cloak starts to disappear. But before she could find out who he is, suddenly her surroundings start to crack and crumble as if it's glass, cutting of her view. _

* * *

"-rah, Farah!" Farah looks up at the sound of her name being called and sees the worried face of Mikage and Teito. "What happen?" she asked with confusion as she looks around to see they're still in the exam room.

"We should be the ones asking that! One moment you were fine then the next moment you were shaking and gripping your head!" Mikage exclaimed as she finds her head wet with the blood on her hands. Though, it's not _her_ blood.

"Are you okay?" Teito surprisingly asked with surprisingly, again, worry on his voice. "Y-yeah…" Farah answered with uncertainty and confusion on her voice. She looks around her again and notices the sensei and the white hair man are still by the door, also her surroundings and realize they're delaying the next team's exam.

"Guys, I think we should go… it's the next team's turn…" Farah said softly as she tries to stand up. "But…" Mikage tried to protest but ended up sighing as he realizes she's right. "Could you stand up?" Teito asked the white hair girl and she nods uncertainly before trying to stand up completely. Her legs are a bit wobbly but she could still stand. "Come on…" with her sentence the boys stare at each other uncertainly before following her.

The trio passed the man and Farah and he locked eyes for a moment before she walks forward, cutting off their eye contact and getting out of the exam room with one word on her mind at all the events that had happen.

'Woah.'

* * *

**JREENG JREENG JREENG JREENG! Wow, this is long… Anyway, what's Farah connection with the mysterious man (Ayanami)? Who are the three people on her vision? Why did she have the vision? When will she and Mikage's romance blooms? …Seriously, I know all of my question's answer except the last one ._.v that's embarrassing… but worry not, there will be romance! …In what chapter I haven't known! Hopefully the next one… Sorry for the suck ending and cliffy! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay guys! First of all I want to say sorry since I only updated now, but my school is starting, I'm in my final year, my laptop is broken and only now that it has been fixed. So… Anyway, I want to thanks ChaoticChaosController and pokefan289 for following and favoriting this story :3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07-Ghost. Yuki Amemiya owns it. **

* * *

Mikage and Teito watch as Farah, who is moving to their dorm since it's the last night and all, is settling on the bed she'll occupy tonight with this serious look on her face and her eyebrows furrowed. They both look at each other with a half confused-half worried look on their face. She only had that look when something serious is happening or something is troubling her or she doesn't know what is happening or there's something she can't explain. In this case, it's the 4 of it.

"What's up with her?" Teito whispered to Mikage quietly so she won't hear what they're talking about. "Don't know she's been this way since examination." Mikage whispered back watching, and freeze a little when Farah suddenly turns to them.

"Hey guys?" the two of them wait at what she's about to ask, when she starts to look a little uncertain and finally shakes her head, confusing them more. Mikage, whose hand is still hurting a bit unconsciously, rubs the spot at the sudden change of atmosphere. It seems that Farah caught this action but Teito didn't because he starts to climb to his bunk on the top.

Farah then stops her thinking or settling down as she reaches inside her bag to find a certain item and standing up. "Scoot over will you?" she ordered the blonde cadet and he quickly complies before she lets herself sitting down on his bed. There's slight movement on top of them coming from the top bunk so they both think that Teito is checking to see what they're doing.

Farah opens the first aid kit on her lap and starts to pick up a couple of things, Mikage who understands what she wants to do, give her his injured hand. Quickly almost like pattern, she treats the injured spot and starts bandaging it with him complying and sometimes helping her as she is quiet clumsy.

Teito watch their little show in a little bit of confusion before lying on his back again. He always wonders why the two would always act like, what do people say? Dating, but never even realized it or mentioned it, and whenever someone asked them they would act a bit flustered but always said they're only friends. But even Teito, who never got teach what 'feeling' is, could know something is up between the two without them even noticing it.

"You know, including us, only 20 students pass." Mikage started as his hand is done getting bandage, getting Teito and Farah's attentions. 'I thought there're more students who pass…' she thought to herself quietly before putting things back to the box.

"I wonder who was that guy who cast the Zaiphon back there?" Teito murmured quietly but loud enough for the other two to listen. Farah tenses at the sentence as she herself too is quite suspicious and curious about the man. Luckily, Mikage and Teito didn't notice as he's checking the bandage to check if it's nice enough while the latter didn't check under his bunk.

"You mean Chief Ayanami?" Mikage said, tapping on his bandage arm. Both Farah and Teito ears perked up at that. "Ayanami?" he said as if testing whether he heard right or not while she look confused. "You mean that guy was the leader of Black Hawks?"

"Yup." They quickly go to a more comfortable position to talk. Teito sits up, Mikage climbs up to his bunk, and Farah sits at her own bunk. Since it's located next to their bunk and she has the lower bunk she could still hear and see them.

"They say he's nuts." Mikage said and he leaned forward before continuing. "Who knows how many thousands of people he's killed." "Don't you think you're exaggerating?" Farah asked the blonde boy as she puts the first aid kit box back inside her bag. "It makes sense, considering his rank and his time at the military." Teito piped in answering her question with a thoughtful look.

"Yeah, but man I'm pretty pathetic. My hands are still trembling." Mikage suddenly said as he turns around to look at his hand. At that, Farah frowns and about to prove him wrong when he continues. "I'm really grateful to you guys. You saved my life and we passed the exam." "I'll never abandon you when you're in trouble on the battlefield." Teito said after a second of silence, his tone was firm and final.

Both Farah and Mikage blink at what he said before smiling at the rare action. "And I'm proud on you two for being a great soldier and best friend." Mikage ends it with a cheerful eye-closed grin. The white hair girl's lip curled up in a smile before she playfully hits his back. "Idiot, since when are we not?" now the three best friends are grinning and even Teito lets out a small chuckle.

"Well, let's go to bed. Tomorrow we'll finally get to graduate! We'll finally be soldiers!" Mikage throws himself to Teito's bed while hugging his blanket, acting like he's about to sleep. Farah chuckles as she knows he's probably going to get kick off from the bed by Teito anyway and truth be told. Teito did kick him off from his bed as he yelled. "Cut the crap!"

Farah giggles at the two's behaviors and laugh when they started to argue. 'I wish we could always be like this.' She thought as she watches with a grin on her face.

* * *

"Hey Teito wait up!" Farah yelled as she tries to catch up with the brunette. The boy stops walking and look back to see her running behind him. "Can I come turn my papers with you?" she asked with a puppy eyes just in case he denied. "Fine." Teito sighed, admitting defeat when he sees her puppy eyes.

So they start to walk together while holding their own files. Farah hums silently and cheerfully along the way but then she took notice of Teito being silent and has a serious-grim like expression. Tilting her head to the side, she nudges him with her shoulder lightly, snapping him out of his trance. "You're okay?" she asked him with concern and curiosity on her voice. He only nods the shakes his head, saying he doesn't want to talk about it. She raises an eyebrow at that and decides to drop it.

With the new found silence Farah suddenly remember what happened at the exam and become silent. 'Still, what happen that time? Why did I get that vision anyway? Is that a memory? But I'm pretty sure I never had that memory and I'm not amnesiac…' she thought silently and soon become frustrated at the never ending possibility. Her hand went to her back and found them self tangling on her long white hair, a habit that she would unconsciously do to calm her nerves. Unknown to her, Teito who happens to be beside her all the time noticed this, and is watching her with concern and confusion as he recognize the habit that she would do.

Finally Farah snaps and grips her bangs in frustration. "God, I'm so _confused!" _she yelled, quiet enough that it didn't echoes on the hall but loud enough that anyone within hearing range could hear it. Startled, Teito jumps and stares at her with bewilderment. "Hey Farah you're okay?" he asked her more worried and confused now. Realizing what she did, she smile sheepishly trying to assure people there's nothing to be worried about. They stare at her weirdly before going back to their problems, ignoring the two 'freaks'.

Realizing she still has Teito hanging she tries to assure him as much as she can. "I'm okay. I was just thinking about… stuff." Farah answered, picking her words carefully. He watches her with an unreadable expression, and she stare at him with the same intensity. 'Maybe I should tell him, I mean he had visio-, er… 'dreams' like me for a long time and hasn't gone crazy…' finally after some thoughts she decided to tell him when he said something that makes her trip.

"Is it about Mikage?"

Luckily Teito catch her before Farah fall and she blush at the seemingly, innocent, but dangerous question. "W-where did you get the idea?" she asked him, her earlier concern all gone. "People and rumors." He answered simply and she blushes further. "Er… right. Well I wasn't thinking about that but um…" he waited patiently as she tried to find the right words. "It's… confusing." Finally she said, defeated and out of idea on _what _to say.

"Why?" Teito asked her again and Farah couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of annoyance at his curiosity. "What's with the questions?" she asked back, trying to find a new topic to discuss. "You two are my best friends, your problems are mine too." He said simply with a shrug and she's a bit taken a back at what he said. She stares at him and soon he felt annoyed as he asked "What?" with defense on his tone.

"Nothing." Farah said looking down on her feet. So they stay like that, in silence for the next few moments, but then she starts to think her situations again and again and feel that, maybe its okay for her to release some of her internal stress. "I… I never told anyone and I keep forcing myself to ignore it…" she started. "But, sometimes, when I'm around Mikage, I get this weird, fuzzy feeling on my stomach; I also found it suffocating whenever I'm near him, I'll get dizzy and flushed and… stuff. It's so… weird, and confusing, and…" she sighs, feeling weird when she confessed her feelings to Teito.

Turning her head to the side, Farah hopes Teito knows what's happening to her or at least point out that it's weird or something, but to her surprise she sees him with a mischievous and somewhat dangerous smile on his face, creeping her out. "Uh… Teito? You're there?" the boy strangely chuckles, creeping her out more. 'Okay, Teito has officially lost it. He's acting out of his character!'

Farah's about to ask the brunette if he's feeling alright when he suddenly

widens his eyes and turns around, startling her. But before she could ask Teito what's wrong, he starts to walk sluggishly towards two slightly open doors.

"Raphael is still resonating, so the stone must be out there somewhere." "But didn't that stone disappear during our war with the Raggs Kingdom?" "No, it may be with some of the royal family that we've accidentally overlooked." The two could hear the people talking and Farah is about to asked Teito to go somewhere else because they looked like they're in an important meeting, when he said something that makes her blood froze.

"Ayanami."

Finally with curiosity, she follows Teito's lead and takes a peek behind the double doors. Through her squinted eyes she could see the white hair man holding some sort of necklace with a missing stone or gem in the middle. Her stomach churns at the thought and sweat appears on her gloved hands. She doesn't know why but she had a feeling she knows what the missing stone is.

"Find it!" Ayanami ordered. "Find the stone that belongs in the king of Raggs necklace. The eye of Mikhail." Both Farah and Teito flinched at the name, even though with different reasons. 'Mikhail? Why is that name so familiar?' she thought while her hands unconsciously turn into fists.

A stifle gasp snaps her from her thought and she looks to her side, seeing Teito holding his head with a pained expression. She looks at him with concern and slowly puts a hand on his shoulder when Zaiphon starts to swirl around his body. Then without her could react, he burst inside the room with his Zaiphon ready to attack Ayanami.

Farah widens her eyes and screams his name in shock. Though mid-air on his attack, a red Zaiphon destroy his own, and a black hair man wearing a pair of sunglasses appear before Ayanami. The man then jumps to the air and stop Teito's attack, bringing him to the ground by tackling him. She gasps at how fast he moved and her mouth opens slightly at the carefree and childish smile on the man's face.

"No,no! Aya-tan will kill you if you attack him!" at this point, Farah honestly doesn't know whether she should feel worried for the now struggling Teito or sweat drops at the man childishness. But considering the situation, she'd pick the first option. "Why did you try to attack me?" Ayanami asked Teito calmly, but instead of answering he starts to struggle more. 'Seriously what makes him like this?' she thought worriedly as she bit on her lower lip.

"Come to think of it isn't he the sklave we picked up in the Raggs Kingdom?" Ayanami stated calmly, causing Farah to snaps. "He's not a sklave anymore, damn it!" realizing what she did, she bits her tongue but keeps her guard up to show that she's serious. She could feel everybody stares at her but she only keeps her mind on his intense stare. Well more likely she _couldn't _look away.

"Is that so? In that case…" and instantly she knows they're in _deep_ trouble.

Farah winces when the officers in charge of cuffing her and Teito, cuff her wrist too tight. Teito who notices this looks apologetic but she dismissed it with a shake of her head. 'His eyes are still full of hatred…' she thought with a frown on her face.

After they had finished cuffing the two, the officers left the room, leaving them both in the dark. They're silent for a moment until Teito spoke up. "Sorry…" he said quietly, causing Farah's head to turn to the side. Her frown turns upward a little. "Idiot." She said simply but mockingly, turning her head forward again, ignoring whatever the brunette reacts. "I'm doing this with my own will; if you force me to do this you'd have a red handprint on your cheeks." she turns around and grin childishly. Seeing that, he scoffs and turns around, but slowly a smile crept up on his face.

* * *

An officer lets out a muffled scream as he slam into the wall, hard, causing him to passed out with blood trailing down his head.

A wince escapes Farah's lips as she watches the man slid down to the floor. Her fist tightens as she feels the blood dripping down from her hands and chains to the floor. She turns around and watches as Teito finishes another soldier, leaving only them conscious on the room. Teito's boots and over jacket is gone, leaving him in his trousers and white shirt, almost the same as her. Except the blood staining his clothes and hands are more visible and obvious rather than on her.

Teito turns around, immediately noticing her hands shaking, feet wobbly, and eyes shut as if fighting back tears. He feels sorry for her, he remember his first bloody fight, even though he took it better than her, he still pretty much felt what she's feeling right now. Through his thoughts he could still hear familiar footsteps running on the hall outside and it didn't take a while until the person appears on the door. "I'm sorry Mikage. We can't stay here anymore."

Farah turns around at the mention of Mikage, her eyes glossy and her hands shaking. She bits her lip to stop herself from doing anything she'd regret. The blonde friend watches as the blood drip down from both of Teito and her chains before gritting his teeth. "Come on!" Farah and Teito widen their eyes as Mikage pull them to a run. Teito blatantly struggle against his grip, while Farah is a bit more reluctant to.

"Stop it, Mikage! I don't want to drag you into this!" "Are you two idiots? Do you wanna die? No one does ever survive challenging Ayanami! I stole a Hawkzile and left it up ahead! Now hurry!" along the argument between the two, Farah manages to hear footsteps chasing them. Looking behind her, she sees a group of soldiers chasing them and the two fail to notice. As they start to become closer and closer to them, she starts to feel a little desperate.

Running her mind on what to do, she only gets one. She looks behind her and starts to doubt it but then she looks again to the front and know that she'd have to. 'For my precious ones…' With the final thought, she tugs her hand out of Mikage's grip, causing them to stop their run. "What are you doing? We need to ru-" "No." a simple syllable, only one word, but it reflects all of her feelings. Despite her hands shaking and her body trembling, her voice was firm and final. "What are yo-" "Run." Both of the boys stare at her with bewilderment before they notice the group of soldiers nearing them. Both of them widen their eyes and curse at their stupidity.

"How could we not notice them?" Mikage muttered under his breath before trying to find a hiding place. "I'll hold them back, you two-" "No." Farah cuts off Teito with the same word again, causing them to look at her with disbelief. "I'll hold them back you two run."

"Are you kidding me? Farah," Mikage grab on her wrist and try to reason with her, but all of his thoughts disappear when he finally realized how bad she's shaking and her eyes letting a few tears drop. She quickly turns around to prevent him and Teito see more. Swallowing the lump on her throat, she tries her best to not let her voice break. "It's better for you two to escape than none of us."

Now it's officially Mikge's worst nightmare, she is asking him to _leave _her behind to fight with _trained soldiers _just for them to _escape_. "Farah, I promised you." He said with desperation on his voice, and he's close on begging for her to go with them. "Is that all?" Farah asked, her voice finally breaking. "Wha-" "Is that the only reason you can't leave? Because I have more than enough to sacrifice myself."

"Teito," the said boy immediately knows the message behind Farah's word, and he knows even though he doesn't want to, he had to, since it looks like he's logic is better than Mikage now. "Come on Mikage." Teito grab on the latter boy's upper arm but he doesn't move an inch at all. "Mika-" "Tell me one reason." Mikage said to Farah as he forces her to look at him. "Tell me one reason why I should leave you here." Farah's tears have stop falling now but her eyes are still glossy. Her onyx black eyes stare up at him and clashed with his brown eyes. "You want to know why?" standing on her tiptoes, she reaches up and do something no one thought would. Something that would even causes Teito to become so shock he froze with his mouth open.

She kissed him.

* * *

**Done! God, sorry if it sucks -_- I just want to give you guys a treat and en extra long chapter since I haven't updated for a LONG time… Well, bye! **

**P.S. I accept criticism and if you want to throw flames at me or anything, I understand… **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! Sorry I update LATE, but I'm working on the story I make with my best friend and I win this competition where you can spend 4-5 days at the Istana Negara and one out of 4-5 days, I get to spend time with the President, and since then I've been busy. Between the TV Broadcasting, School, Interviews and not to mention I need to write a report of 20.500-30.000 characters for this newspaper and its due in 10 days, it's hard to update! Anyway… **

**Captain Kuroyuki: Aww… thanks :3 you motivate me to update, even though I thought that maybe I should update AFTER I had done the report, but then I change my mind, because I'm feeling really insecure about my latest chapter and I kind of freaked out when I see I got a review and turns out you were really nice! Thank you :3 and yeah, since Mikage died really quickly I have to speed up their relationship to the right part so my plot will work… **

**Oh, and for the note, I'm updating this on 11-12 PM while I actually have to wake up tomorrow at 5. So if you throw flames or anything at me, this time, I wouldn't understand it. Okay? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07-Ghost. Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara own it. **

**WARNING!: Through half-way reading this chapter you may feel it doesn't make sense, that's why I'm putting an IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE at the end that will explain this chapter, so please bear with me. **

* * *

Mikage's eyes widen before closing, cherishing the taste of his friend. Farah has a sweet taste but also a shy spiciness and… is that strawberry? He always knows she's addicted to strawberry. The kiss successfully dazed him and it felt like hours to him, even though in reality it's only a few seconds. Even after her lips had left his, he's still in cloud nine, mind still going to the kiss.

"Go." Farah finally said, snapping Mikage out of his daze. But he couldn't order his mind to moves, only when Teito pulls him along that he finally gets back to his senses. And instead of arguing like before, the boys obey her will but manage to yell out before they're out of her hearing range.

"Stay alive!"

Farah's lips curls into a small half-hearted smile as the chasing figures approach. 'I can't promise that, after all I'm a klutz,' she thought. 'And also an idiot who doesn't realize her true feelings and done something mind-distracting just seconds before her death bed.' She blushes silently at the thought of the kiss back and realizes probably, she takes it more… dazing than it did to Mikage.

Finally with the chasing figures only seconds apart, she activates her Zaiphon and shot at the ground in front of them, the impact is enough to make a smoke to camouflage her. She runs inside the smoke with her Zaiphon activated, ready to attack at any soldier she came across.

'Well, it's no time for cowering, might as well strike first.'

* * *

A soft but loud 'snap' is heard as the shackles close around Farah's wrists. She winces at the _too _tightness of the shackles and feels the smugness radiating off the soldier. "Are you still mad because I kick your private?" she asked 'innocently' with an 'innocent' look on her face to the soldier. His smugness quickly disappears and his comrade covers his mouth, stifling a chuckle. The soldier tightens the shackles again, causing her to wince again as she feels a bruise coming up. "Okay, okay, I got it. No need to break my wrist, old geezer." She muttered, loud enough for them to hear it, causing a tick mark to appear on the soldier and his comrade to stifle a laugh.

The soldier left with a dark look on his face, as his pride slowly gets eaten away by the one and only, embarrassment. The soldier's friend left the room, following him behind but manages to flash a small smile to Farah before closing the door. She flashes him a mischief grin finding that maybe not all Barsburg soldiers are a stick-in-the-butt.

Now alone in the dark cell, Farah finally let herself fall back to the small bed on the side of the room. All signs of energy leaving her and a frown form itself on her face. 'I guess this is something expected, there's no way I win against of trained soldiers and there's a chance they won't let her die since two people escaped and I'm the only one who could give them information.' She's silent for a moment and start thinking her words back. "I'm such an idiot!" she suddenly yelled out as she realizes something in her earlier thought that stood out and she rested her forehead on her palm in a defeated way. 'I could give them some information but I wouldn't tell them anything, which means there's a chance I'm going to get 'interrogated'' she thought silently and flashbacks on the movies and books she'd read and how 'interrogation' is actually a softer, more legal way of saying 'tortured'.

"Well at least I'm alive." Farah muttered, forcing herself to see the good side. Only a second later did she groans and hit her head, but this time a blush is visible on her cheeks. 'I'm alive… and I kissed Mikage… I should have thought about that _before _I kissed him! What if we met again and it turn awkward between us? What if we couldn't be friends anymore? Even though we're on a death mission, I should have _still _thought of that!' her mind is now racing on that point and after a few minutes she finally lets out a frustrated and a defeated groan, letting herself fall back to the small bed. But since she's really clumsy and luck is not really on her side, she hit her head to the wall behind her… hard. She yelp and rubs her aching head; her lips unconsciously go down turning into a pout.

* * *

_"__Mom~" Farah turns around and once again see the white hair girl and the brown hair woman, but the view is different. Instead of the field they were the last time, they're in a bedroom. It's not small but it's not big either, it's just cozy. The furniture and wallpapers are what children would pick, so she guessed it's the small girl's bedroom. The girl is lying down on the bed under the covers and the woman is lying down beside her. _

_Thinking that this is some weird vision that she couldn't get out of, she finally let herself fall back to a sitting position. She watches them interact and now only up close that she realizes the 'woman' wasn't technically one. She looks like she's around her middle twenties, and even though the girl's hair and eye color is different, she still has her traits. _

_"__Mommy, I don't want to go to the festival tomorrow." the girl suddenly piped up, looking up from her covers. "Why?" the woman asked puzzled at her. "I keep getting this weird look from people and I overheard one of them said I'm a 'blasted child'…" slowly, tears start to form on her eyes and she covers her face with her covers. Farah frowns at that and stand up, trying to voice out something even though she knows it's no use. But before she could, the voices become inaudible and the view slowly starts to change. _

_Farah now sees herself in a huge, majestic, room with amazing architectures that keep her mouth falls in amazement and admiration. "Father, why can't you tell people to just accept Silver?!" she snaps her head to the side and sees the brown hair woman yelling at the older man. She can't exactly see the man, somehow she felt like there's a barrier shielding his looks from her eyes. "Whatever we, or I said, it will never change people view on her." The man said with carelessness on his voice, but she manages to trace the slight troubled in it. Suddenly from beside her, she heard a slight whimper. She turns around and follows the voice, to behind one of the pillars and sees the white hair girl again. From her place, the two adults wouldn't be able to sense her but she could hear them clearly. But her visual aren't really nice, she could only see the woman, the man is block by the pillar, if she leans to the side to see him then they would realize she's there. _

_ '__That explain why I couldn't see the man, if the girl is actually me and this is her memory. Then I couldn't see what she didn't see.' Farah thought skeptically and her expression softens when the girl whimper again. But then the vision change again to the flower field she sees before, this time there's only the girl and a man beside her, wearing a dark cloak which hides his features and holding a scythe. "YAY! The flowers grow!" the girl yelled out in happiness, throwing her hands up. _

_Farah looks at her with a raise eyebrow when she notices some flowers around her blossom and new flowers grow. "Wow…" she whistled, impressed at the little show. "Good job." The cloak man said a hint of softness in his voice. The girl brightens up at the compliment before she jumps into the man, wrapping her small arms around him. "Wha-" The man started, taken aback from the sudden contact with the small child. "Thank you!" she yelled out in happiness. _

_Farah laughs at the weird father-daughter moment and shakes her head slightly. 'They're pretty cute…' she mused to herself and giggles at the thought. "Can I borrow your cloak?" the girl asked again, not letting go of the man but loosen her grip, her eyes turn into a puppy-dog ones as she looks up. The man is almost tempted to do what the girl ask, but he quickly take care of his composure and looks down to the hopeful girl and said one of the most cruelest word the man (and god) kind ever know. "No." _

_At this Farah couldn't help herself and ended up laughing as the girl's eyes turn teary and her lips curl down in a cute pout. "Fine!" she finally let go of the man and starts to walk away, but somehow in 3 steps, she somehow manages to trip on her own foot, resulting her to slips and falls backward. The man sweat drops at the clumsy act of his daughter, but makes way to her to help her up. He looks like he could control himself enough to not laugh… which is a complete opposite of Farah. _

_"__You're clumsy." The man said quiet straightforwardly and bluntly, but instead of expecting the girl to whine or pout or anything like that, she reaches up and pushes the hood away. Farah perks up at this and leans to her side to see him, when the vision disappears just like last time. She sighs in disappointment, 'I could only see his white hair.' _

_Suppressing a grumble, Farah waits until the vision change again, tilting her head to the side, wondering why it's taking so long. After a few seconds the vision starts to appear again, her brows furrow and her mouth tilts downward in question. She's in the middle of a forest with tall trees looming around blocking any sunlight to enter. The place itself gives out dark aura and the maze-like place doesn't help the case either. She looks around and finally notices many wooden signs and white birds with a diamond on their head resting on top. Her eyes sparkle when she caught sight of the cute birds and about to reach out to them when she finally takes notice of the language the sign has. She never knew this language existed and she never saw them until today, but somehow, instead of feeling foreign to them, it feels _familiar. _What shock her more is she could actually _read _them. _

_Farah stares at the sign with an in-ridiculous look on her face and her hand absent-mindedly stretch out to touch the signs. Her fingers were a merely inch away from the signs, when she hears a muffle sob below her. She blinks and turns her head downwards, seeing the white hair girl crouching and covering her face with her hands, hiccups escaping her every once in a while. _

_Farah face turns into a confused one and she reach out a hand to the younger girl's shoulder. To her surprise, her hand goes through her shoulder and she quickly pulls her hand back. Cradling the hand to her chest, she stares at her hand in a mix of confused-horror. 'What?' she subconsciously takes a step back and her brain starts to brainstorm. _

_"__What should I do?" a voice breaks her thought and she looks down to the girl. She's still crying but words leave her mouth. "Mommy is gone, daddy is gone, Mikha-kun and Rapha-kun are gone. Everyone's gone." She continues sobbing, and a pang of sympathy shots inside Farah as she watches her; forgetting her earlier dilemma. _

_"__You shouldn't worry about that much," a voice comes from behind Farah, shocking both her and the girl. "Y-you!" the girl exclaimed, shock, while pointing at the man in front of her. _

_Farah recognizes the man from before in the throne room with his aura and light hair, as he starts to make his way towards the girl. "What will it be then?" the man asked his voice unreadable and his face expression's covered by a façade. _

_"__W-what?" _

_"__Your wish." The man said, the corner of his lips slowly twitching upwards. "I need your three wish if you want to go to where your parents are." _

_The girl widens her black eyes, her tears have stop rolling down her cheeks, and her jaw falls open as she starts to stutter. _

_'__Three wish? Why does that sound familiar?' Farah thought, tapping her chin, ignoring the girl and the man, trying to dig inside her memories. _

_"__You… will do that?" the girl asked with uncertainty on her voice as she looks up to the man with wide hopeful eyes. _

_The man smiles lightly and nods, and he and Farah note the thankful smile on the girl's face. _

_"__I… I wish-" _

"Wake up~" a voice whines from above Farah and she stirs, her eyes opening slowly to see black lenses. It takes her a moment to realize the black lenses are actually black sunglasses from a man leaning in front of her face. She blinks numbly and of course the first thing that comes into her mind is to slap him. And she did.

"Ah! I've been hit! Kona-chan~" the man whined over-dramatically as he holds his red cheek, falling towards a blonde-haired boy. The boy catches him with fast arms steadily, his feet firm on the ground but he sighs. "Major you're exaggerating."

"If anything happen, just remember," the man continued, ignoring the boy. "My paperwork's deadlines are coming up." And that is the trigger for the boy to hit the man's head and let go of him, purposely letting his head crash to the ground.

"That won't work Major." The boy sighed, dusting himself off imaginary dust. "And do your own paperwork; I'm busy enough with mine."

"Kona-chan that hurt~" the man whines, standing up while rubbing his head. "If you want to punish me you could do it in the bedr-."

"Major!" the boy yelled, cutting off the man's sentence with his face flushed.

Farah, who has watched this whole event, raises an eyebrow at the last words. 'Could this be considered as Yaoi?' she thought, sweat-dropping.

"Could you do this somewhere else? I'm not really fond of PDA." Farah piped in, noting the blush on the boy's face and the grin on the man's face.

"You're awake! Then we better go, Aya-tan is waiting!" the man exclaimed happily, start dragging her out of the room by the collar of her shirt. "Eh? Hey, let me go!" Farah yelled, trashing around his grip.

"You'll make a raucous, you know." The boy noted, appearing behind her and after the man obediently.

"Do I look like I care?" Farah asked, folding her hands in front of her chest, the chains rattling at the movement. Her eyes narrowed and her mouth is turn downwards in a frown and a tick mark appears on her head.

"… No." The boy answered, making her huff.

"So… are you two dating?" Farah asked out of the blue, causing the man to grin and chuckle and the boy to blush a beet red.

'I'm taking that as a yes.' She thought amusingly.

"Aya-tan, we're here!" The man, Farah had learnt as Hyuuga said happily as they burst inside a room. "Major you should knock first!" Konatsu scolded him, opening the door wider for them all to enter.

"Don't wanna~" Hyuuga said childishly, before pushing Farah in front of him. She stumbles before catching her balance back and grumbles under her breath. Taking a look on the room, the first thing that she notices is, this is an an interrogation room, with a white-haired man standing in the center of it.

A man who could make her blood boil and makes her mind-set on rage. Yet, the same man who could scare her and makes her freeze with only one death glare.

'_Ayanami.' _

Farah thought bitterly as her hands fist them tightly and her eyes narrows. The rage around her are actually enough to set the two Blackhawks on the room to hold her down, but the white-haired man hasn't gives of any order yet, so they stand still. Hands near their weapon and alerts high.

"What do you want?" Farah asked harshly, glaring at the man. Though her glare wavers a little when she remembers the cloaked-man on her dream/vision/memory (she's not really sure) also has white hair, and after a while she notices both of their postures and heights are not that different.

'Not different at all…' Farah thought, making out other similarities as well.

"I'm offering you a deal." Ayanami answered simply, but with demanding authority. His eyes are watching her carefully and he's also aware of her staring at him up and down as if judging him but make sure no other emotion than a poker one is clear on his face.

Farah raises an eyebrow at his answer with a questioning, yet mocking look on her face. "Tempting," she said slowly, the mocking tone is clear on her voice. "But No." she ended, her tone becoming serious and sharp.

A silence answered her and the tension inside the room increases ever so slightly with her answer.

"You imprisoned me and my friend, you almost got us killed, and now you're making them on a run. Why would you think I'll help you?" Farah continued then. Deciding he wouldn't answer her anytime soon and the tension in the room is a bit uncomfortable.

"Then you don't care if I take out the trash." Ayanami answered, making her body go stiff.

"What are you talking about?" Farah asked slowly with narrowed eyes. Her fists tighten, making her knuckles turn white and the chains move slightly.

A hint of smirk turns the corner of Ayanami's lip upwards as he watches the girl and her reactions. The sight of the discomfort and anger from the girl gives him a bittersweet satisfaction that stirs something inside of him. And without even him realizing, something else also stirs a certain _someone_ inside him.

"Hyuuga."

The said man grins as if there's a secret order that only they understand. He walks toward a wall and Farah guess there's a switch somewhere, because suddenly this mirror on the side of the wall shows another interrogation room.

But Farah couldn't care less about that. What she cares about is the person inside the room. Tied to a chair, their hold-captive is…

"Mikage."

* * *

**Done! Sorry I just have to give you a cliffy, I couldn't help it! And man, didn't it felt weird writing a kiss scene at the start of this chapter, I'm blushing when I write that part O/O. Anyway, **

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE: Okay, so I know you guys probably had realized, the woman and man in the vision is Eve and Verloren, and Farah is the child's reincarnation. But here is what I want to explained. Yes, the child is their daughter, but they didn't do ANYTHING that includes physical activities, because then Eve would die. As to how, the child could get created and how she could touch Verloren, it'll be explained in the next chapters. I know I had a lot of Cliffy, but my plot is… complex. So bear with me ****J**

**I accept reviews and critics, if you want to ask about something then PM or review me. Oh, and if you didn't read my little note on the start. Don't throw flames or anything me now, because I'm staying up all night to write this while I have to wake up at 5 tomorrow for school, so for your own sake. Please, DON'T. **

**See you in the next chapter! **


End file.
